<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B S O D by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988605">B S O D</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan'>riseuplogan (WonderAvian)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Morally ambiguous Deceit Sanders, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything stops. They said too much.<br/>Logan retreats.<br/>It doesn't help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B S O D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I suppose I should count myself lucky I do not have emotions. If I was anything like you three, I have no doubt I would be, how do you say it? Crushed. It’s for the best that I have no feelings to be hurt.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Teach, don’t - ”</p><p>“Logan - ”</p><p>“That’s all a falsehood, L.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Logan? Can you open the door?”</p><p>“I can, but I won’t. I understand that perhaps you feel obligated to resolve an emotionally charged situation, Patton, but I have no emotions to be resolved. For your own sake, please leave me be.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Logan? L? Are you okay?”</p><p>“I am adequate, Virgil. Thank you for the concern. But it is unneeded. You may go.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Logan.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“You play a dangerous game, Logic.”</p><p>“I won’t let you silence me any more. Leave. I will not ask again.”</p><p>“…very well. I won’t leave you alone. But know this: You can’t keep lying to yourself indefinitely. Something has to give.”</p><p>“The only one who lies around here is you.”</p><p>“Of course, Logan, of course. Of course it is only me.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Goodbye, Logan.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Goodbye, Deceit.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>